Conoces mi nombre
by Vicky Yun Kamiya
Summary: Battousai tiene un enemigo que lo está esperando... y él conoce su nombre. Basado en la canción de la peli del 007.


_**Conoces mi nombre (You know my name)**_

_**Song by:**_ _Cristh Cornell __**Fic by:**__ Vicky Yun Kamiya_

_**If you take a life, do you know what you'll give**_ _/Si quitas una vida¿sabes siquiera lo que estás provocando?  
__**Odds are, you won't like what it is**__/ Lo curioso de ello, es que no te gusta lo que eso significa.  
__**When the storm arrives, would you be seen with me/**__ Cuando llegue la tormenta¿te dejarás ver a mi lado  
__**By the merciless eyes I've deceived**__/ por los despiadados ojos a los que he engañado?_

Hitokiri Battousai... sé que nunca te gustó ese apodo. Pero para las familias de aquellos que mataste, eso es lo que fuiste y serás: un asesino. Tal vez puedas ocultarte y cambiar tu nombre, tal vez puedas intentar vivir como un vagabundo en busca de redención pero lo quieras o no, siempre serás el mismo. Y por eso vine hasta Japón.  
¿Tendrás el valor para enfrentar el reto que te voy a presentar?

_**I've seen angels fall from blinding heights**__/ He visto ángeles caer desde las cegadoras alturas.  
__**But you yourself are nothing so divine**__/ Pero tú no eres ninguna divinidad.  
__**Just next in line**__/ Tan sólo el siguiente en la fila._

Ah... ahí vienes atravesando los caminos del puerto, sin sospechar todo lo que te espera.El reflejo del solo te ciega la cara y te tapas aterrado. ¿Acaso has visto el fantasma de mi hermana? No, no puede ser... yo sólo puedo verla. Pero quizás si, esta vez si se presente, como un ángel vengador que se muestra para anunciar tu triste porvenir.

_**Arm yourself because no-one else here will save you**__/ Prepárate, porque nadie más aquí te salvará.  
__**The odds will betray you**__/ Los extraños te traicionarán,  
__**And I will replace you**__/ y yo te reemplazaré.  
__**You can't deny the prize; it may never fulfill you**__/ No puedes negar el precio, nunca te satisfacerá.  
__**It longs to kill you**__/ Desea matarte  
__**Are you willing to die**__/¿Éstas preparado para ello?_

Prepárate, porque mi venganza estaría incompleta si simplemente te matase. No importa cuanto lo intentes, no me conmueves con esa espada sin filo que no puede proteger a nadie. Cuando esté listo mi castigo, todos los que te rodean no podrán resistir el sufrimiento, se irán de tu lado, o se pondrán en tu contra. ¿Estás preparado para mi Jinchuu?

_**The coldest blood runs through my veins**__/ La sangre más fría corre por mis venas.  
__**You know my name**__/ Conoces mi nombre_

El lugar será el Dojou Kamiya… ahí vas a recibir el castigo humano que el cielo denegó.

_**If you come inside, things will not be the same**__/ Si entras, las cosas ya no serán igual _

_**When you return to my eyes**__/ cuando vuelvas a mirar a mis ojos.  
__**If you think you've won**__/ Si crees que has ganado,  
__**You never saw me change**__/ es que nunca me has visto cambiar  
__**The game that we have been playing/**__ en éste juego que hemos estado jugando_

Finalmente, aceptaste el desafío y el día llegó. Desde este lugar, puedo ver que no ocultaste a ninguno de los tuyos... quiere decir que alimentas la ilusión de vencerme, sea con mi derrota o con tu muerte. Pero estás demasiado confiado. Tal vez piensas que sólo vengo por tu vida, y que si vences a estos delincuentes, quedaremos por fin cara a cara tu y yo. Pero te equivocas, Battousai. No son estos estúpidos quienes te derrotarán, todo esto es sólo el prólogo de mi verdadero objetivo.

_**I've seen diamonds cut through harder men**__/ He visto diamantes cortar a los hombres más duros.  
__**Than you yourself**__/ Más que tú  
**But if you must pretend**__/ Pero si es eso lo que pretendes  
**You may meet your end**__/ encontrarás tu final_

Por fin sales al campo de batalla… me doy cuenta que tu cuerpo no puede resistir con la misma facilidad los ataques… pero aún así no te rindes. Me alegro, sino significaría que he desperdiciado los últimos diez años de mi vida, pero no... sé que no será en vano. Dudo mucho que mueras, pero ya que me enfrentas, encontrarás un final aún peor

_**Arm yourself because no-one else here will save you**__/ Prepárate, porque nadie más aquí te salvará.  
__**The odds will betray you**__/ Los extraños te traicionarán,  
__**And I will replace you**__/ y yo te reemplazaré  
__**You can't deny the prize; it may never fulfill you**__/ No puedes negar el precio, nunca te satisfacerá.  
__**It longs to kill you**__/ Desea matarte  
__**Are you willing to die**__/¿Éstas preparado para ello?_

Mi odio, mi ira y mi rencor hacia ti son tan infinitos, que ni todos los castigos del cielo o del infierno pueden compararse con lo que a ti te espera. Ya verás Battousai, todos los olores se convertirán en sangre, y verás el rostro de mi hermana atormentarte hasta el último aliento de tu miserable vida. Te quitaré lo que más amas, como tú hiciste conmigo y entonces desearás la muerte más que ninguna cosa, pero¿estarás preparado para convertirte en un muerto en vida?

_**The coldest blood runs through my veins/ **La sangre más fría corre por mis venas_

¡Sufre¡Grita¡Arrepiéntete¡Llora hasta morir!

_**Try to hide your hand**__/ Trata de esconder la mano.  
__**Forget how to feel**__/ Olvídate de lo que sientes.  
__**(Forget how to feel**__)/ Olvídate de lo que sientes.  
__**Life is gone with just a spin of the wheel**__/ La vida se va con una pequeña vuelta a la rueda.  
__**(A spin of the wheel)/**__ (Una vuelta a la rueda)._

Olvídate de lo que sientes, suspende tu vida y tus sentidos como yo lo hice hace diez años en aquel día de invierno. Por eso hoy, en esta pelea, sellaré todos tus movimientos, para que lo único que sientas es el frío de mi espada. Los seres humanos somos tan frágiles, un pequeño cambio en nuestra suerte y tu vida se hace pedazos. ¿Ya intentaste perdiéndolo todo? Veo en tus ojos que si. ¡Pero eso no es suficiente!

_**Arm yourself because no-one else here will save you**__/ Prepárate, porque nadie más aquí te salvará.  
__**The odds will betray you**__/ Los extraños te traicionarán,  
__**And I will replace you**__/ y yo te reemplazaré.  
__**You can't deny the prize; it may never fulfill you**__/ No puedes negar el precio, nunca te satisfacerá.  
__**It longs to kill you**__/ Desea matarte  
__**Are you willing to die**__/¿Éstas preparado para ello?_

Ahora que has llegado hasta mi, quiero que nos enfrentemos solamente tu y yo. Lo tengo todo planeado, he previsto cada una de tus técnicas. Como los muertos no pueden tomar venganza, deben hacerlo sus seres queridos y es por eso que estoy aquí... Prepárate a morir, para que mi hermana pueda descansar en paz. Que sea tu Sakabatou contra mi Watoujutsu, sólo la altura definirá el resultado final.

¡Párate, todavía no te redimiste de nada!

_**The coldest blood runs through my veins**__/ La sangre más fría corre por mis venas_

_**You know my name**__/ Conoces mi nombre  
__**(You know my name)/**__ Conoces mi nombre  
__**You know my name**__/ Conoces mi nombre  
__**(You know my name)/**__ Conoces mi nombre  
__**you dont know my name?/**__Conoces mi nombre?  
__**You know my name!/**__Conoces mi nombre!  
__**You know my name**__Conoces mi nombre!_

Así que ya lo sabes, Battousai... yo soy Enishi Yukishiro, tu peor pesadilla...

* * *

_Diciembre de 2007_

_Hola a todos, me presento! Mi nombre es Vicky Yun Kamiya, tengo 23 años y este es mi debut en el fandom de Ruroken. Este songfic va dedicado a Wingzemon por su cumple... medio atrasado pero... vale la intención. Veamos... este tema es el single de la última película de Jame Bond, "Casino Royale" y la presentación del nuevo Bond, que para quienes somos de la generación de Pierce Brosnan fue un trago amargo de digerir. Sin embargo la película estuvo bastante bien... y la música mejor, jejeje. Para los que no la conozcan, pueden ir a ver el video a la direccion de mi blog que aparece en mi perfil, encontraran un post para esto. _

_Inicialmente quería hacer otra cosa con esta canción, pero me terminé decidiendo por este songfic, que creo va muy bien con la personalidad de Enishi. Dicho sea de paso, hacer esta historia me introdujo definitivamente en la Kenshinmanía al leer esta saga en el manga (que dicho sea de paso, se las recomiendo ampliamente, no se queden con la versión del OVA, es mucho mejor el manga). De hecho, las frases cortas del estribillo son citas directas del manga... _

_Espero poder seguir escribiendo más sobre esta serie, seguramente algún songfic romántico... me brotan ideas e ideas para todos los personajes, pero no quiero comprometerme con algo que no pueda seguir. Espero sus respuestas a mi mail o ese botoncito de respuesta debajo de eso. _

_¡Saludos!_

_Vicky Yun Kamiya_


End file.
